Ayúdame a ayudarme
by adamael
Summary: Gary es un criminal, vive con 8 androides, HUE y KVN en un vecindario interespecie lleno de humanos, aliens y otros raritos sin categoria. Tiene arresto domiciliario, sufre de algunos problemas que intenta cubrir con humor pero después de una evaluación psiquiátrica bajo ordenes de Infinity Guard decide proporcionarle de ayuda psiquiátrica
1. Chapter 1

No puedo creerlo 4 años dos meses y 906 crisis existenciales, cuatro paredes y miles de fantacias donde desmantelo a KVN y salgo corriendo de mi arresto domiciliario…92 flotas y un restaurante mexicano familiar, mis incontables disculpas a Guadalupe y millones de partículas de polvo cubriendo mi motocicleta, HUE sello por completo mi cochera cuando me arrestaron, Quinn de seguro no tiene idea de donde estoy… ¿pudo ser peor? Eso me pregunto intentando animarme o por lo menos no enloquecer, mi refrigerador se llama Beth y hay varios androides que tienen mas libertades y vida social que yo, puedo jurar que Bob coqueteaba con el aspersor último modelo de mi vecino, (sucio, sucio Bob) que se niega a mirarme cuando lo saludo cada mañana, y cuando trato de hacercarme o tocar la cerca me baña con la manguera a prisión, ¡Tom no me rendiré tan fácil! seguire saludandote cada mañana porque eres lo mas cercano a un una forma de vida inteligente, y tú y tus seis ojos me miraran aunque te niegues, por cierto me disculpo con tus hijos al desenterrar sin querer su mascota y convertir una fiesta infantil y familiar en cementerio de mascotas, ¡Idiota! Gary idiota…solo intentaba salir un momento de esta celda en forma de casa, ya sabes tomar aire libre, huir lo más rápido posible… No creí que al hacer un hoyo en la tierra…junto a tus petunias me enontraria con floppy o como sea que se llamara ese gato o ¿era un perro muy feo?

Doy un grito agonico porque es lo único que me saca de mi trance y mutilación mental y logra descolocar a HUE y casi molestarlo al punto de dejarme en paz y parar de recordarme que la hora del desayuno termino hace media hora ya. Lamentablemente no se da por rendido cuando termino mi grito de animal agonizando y mi ceral es una plasta fría y aguada en medio de un mar de leche. Maravilloso se me quito el apetito.

-Gary debes ir a la caminadora, tu rutina de ejercicios comenzó hace 37 minutos y contando

-Ya basta HUE pareces un instructor de nado maternal o una institutriz muy fofa repitiéndome que el ejercicio es importante para mi salud, ¡lo único importante para mi salud es el aire libre HUE!

-Gary según tus historiales médicos no eres una mujer a pesar de poseer genitales femeninos y no presentas signos de embarazo, no has mantenido relaciones sexuales con ningún individuo desde hace 4 años 2 meses 3 dias y 9 horas con 38 minutos por lo cual es ilógico tu razonamiento de que yo sea un instructor de nado para embarazadas, además la última vez que estuviste fuera traumatizaste a una familia, destrozaste una cerca, robaste un pastel y tus vecinos pusieron una queja formal al Infiny Guard lo cual te sumo una semana a tu sentencia.

-¡Eso sonó casi transfobico HUE! Muestra tolerancia y ya basta de recordarme mi celibato forzado, una semana no es mucho, además si robe pastel fue porque tú te niegas en darme una galleta. –grite levantando un dedo al techo

-Gary te daré una galleta cuando presentes un comportamiento digno de una.

Di un resoplido molesto sin esperar que dos androides me arrastraran de los brazos a la caminadora, Bob y Hank no me soltarían aunque en varias ocasiones logre correr hasta la sala para minutos después tener a KVN sobre mi gritando que nuestro juego de las traes era ganado por él, comencé a refunfuñar insultando a HUE y sus poco delicados métodos dando pasos lentos y aburridos sin darme cuenta como la cinta de mi bata colgaba de mis caderas y se enrredaba en la banda de la caminadora…segundos después estaba luchando contra ese otro maldito robot de ejercicios que se negaba a soltarme

-¡HUE! ¡HUE me atacan! ¡Me atacan!

-Gary eres una victima de tu torpeza, ademas ese no es un robot, es maquinaria para actividad fisica

-Deja de señalar mentiras HUE! ¡Mentiras! –grite aun tirado en el piso

-¡oh oh oh Gary mi amigo! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –Antes de poder responder KVN me había levantado de un vuelo y agitaba sus brazos conmigo encima en un riduiculo baile de vistoria –KVN salva el dia, KVN salva a gary, no te preocupes somos mejores amigos.

-¡suelta! –Patalee hasta liberarme dando manotazos y golpeándome humillantemente en la superficie metalica de esa bola de cables inútil – ¡no somos mejores amigos!

-¡es cierto somos súper mejores amigos!

Antes de poder saltarle encima como respuesta Bob y Mark me detuvieron

-te odio KVN si mueres seria tan feliz –lloriquee con una sonrisa maniática

Gary siento interrumpir tu tiempo de entretenimiento con KVN pero debido a tu evaluación psiquiátrica anterior se te asignara un psiquiatra que vendrá a visitarte frecuentemente para darte sesiones de terapia y comenzar tu reintegro a la sociedad

¿Que?

Deje de patalear por completo, una sensación desagradable se instaló en mi pecho y junto a un sentimiento de rabia, no recordaba ninguna evaluación psiquiátrica y saber que tendría sesiones con un loquero me molestaba, era un ardor que comenzaba en mi estómago y terminaba en mi garganta

-Espera HUE… ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo nunca eh tenido la visita de nadie es imposible que me hayan hecho alguna evaluación…además ¡estoy bien! ¡Estoy perfecto! No necesito que venga nadie…hace meses años pido solo por un compañero hasta que ustedes me lo negaron ¡Maldición! –comenzaba a faltarme la respiración, me sentía mareado.

-Gary respira tus niveles de ansiedad se incrementan de una forma alarmante

Apenas escuchaba la voz de HUE, comencé a arañar mi garganta en busca de atrapar aire y de que este llegara a mis pulmones pero fue en vano, todo se oscurecía, lo último que oí fue un ruido sordo junto a la sensación viscosa y cálida entre mis dedos.

Cuando desperté estaba en el ala médica, acostado en una camilla más dura que la cama en mi habitación, aspire el olor a fármacos y desinfectante, mi boca estaba seca y no podía mover el cuello sin sentir pequeñas cuchilladas dolorosas, cuando palpe sentí las vendas cubrir mi piel.

Un ataque de pánico, otra vez.

-¿HUE? –susurre cansado y nervioso luchando por no romperme en llanto

-¿Si Gary?

-Esta camilla apesta… ¿no había una más blanda? –bromee tratando de despejar mis ojos que empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas y una sonrisa rota

-puedes retirarte a tu habitación si lo deseas Gary

No conteste, me recosté nuevamente cubriendo mi rostro con mi brazo, llore en silencio.

Antes de recomponerme HUE comenzó a hablar. –Gary, la evaluación psiquiátrica fue efectuada por mí, por órdenes del Infinity Guard, medí tus niveles emocionales y descubrí…

-basta HUE…solo cállate. –dije sintiéndome traicionado. –yo estoy bien y no me importa lo que un grupo de idiotas con su cabeza metida en sus traseros crea de mi…

-Gary ningún miembro del Infinity Guard tiene la cabeza metida en sus traseros a excepción de una especie alienígena del cuadrante 574 B

-no me interesa. –mordí mi labio para no delatar que mentía y quería reír por la nueva información que me había brindado HUE pero sabía que ya lo había notado, después de todo HUE lo sabía todo, incluso sabía que KVN era un idiota insoportable.


	2. Chapter 2

Escuche el sonido de un auto parquearse frente a mi casa, se oía como un cacharro viejo a punto de exhalar su último aliento. Rodé los ojos y me deslice del sillón hasta casi tocar el suelo con mi trasero dando un grito de exasperación. El loquero, mi loquero había llegado.

-Gary el psiquiatra designado por Infinity Guard ha llegado

-¡Oh! no lo había notado HUE -dije con el tono más sarcástico que logre mientras me cubría la cabeza con los cojines

-Gary debes levantarte, presentarte y recibir terapia, si te niegas los androides o un par de soldados de Infinity Guard te esposaran y llevaran por la fuerza al consultorio, si te niegas a la terapia iras a una cárcel con otros reclusos se te procesara para ser ingresado a un centro psiquiátrico o una cárcel para convictos con problemas mentales y yo no podre garantizar tu seguridad.

Di un respingo asustado por la nueva información que HUE me había proporcionado pero mi orgullo y necedad fueron más fuertes y me quede tirado en el suelo inmóvil, listo para darle la bienvenida a las náuseas y a la jaqueca que aparecían cuando algo me inquietaba.

Al ver que me negaba a abrir la puerta el psiquiatra empezó a tocar el timbre incesantemente.

-Está bien abriré yo, ¡una galleta para el primero en ir a la puerta! Kvn se acercaba peligrosamente al recibidor y eso fue todo lo que necesite para salir corriendo y derribarlo con una patada voladora, estúpido Kvn, ¡ni siquiera se come las galletas! Solo las destroza fingiendo comer. Finalmente roce el panel de control, la puerta se abrió pero no podía sacarme a Kvn de encima.

-¡buenos días! -saludo un alíen de piel verde y seis ojos vestido con un traje de tirantes azul eléctrico y una pañoleta hippie enredada en la cabeza, Kvn y yo lo miramos fijamente completamente estáticos en el portal.

-mucho amarillo...-susurro señalando a Kvn y a mi cabello. –deben ser muy buenos amigos

-¡No! -chille horrorizado mientras Kvn flotaba feliz perdiéndose tras la cocina. Me cruce de brazos irritado

-Gary Goodspeed yo soy Tribore Menendez, soy comandante y doctor parte The Resistance, el ala de apoyo médico, mis superiores de Infinity Guard me asignaron como tu psiquiatra -me dijo mostrándome algunas carpetas con mi nombre rayado sobre ellas Di un resoplido de resignación.

-¿Deseas comenzar?

-Está bien. -susurre encogiéndome de hombros. Nos sentamos en la sala y lo único que pude hacer fue mirar a mis pies y entrelazar los dedos de mis manos

-¿Cómo te encuentras Gary? -la voz de Tribore me hizo dar un respingo, comenzaba a ponerme nervioso, las yemas de mis dedos estaban heladas y se me hacía un poco difícil respirar.

-Estoy bien, ya se lo dije a HUE, no tengo nada...tan solo estoy algo cansado, eso es todo

-¿El robot anti locura no te ayuda?

-¿¡Estás hablando en serio?! ¡Kvn es una tortura! Lo odio. –sentencie indignado cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Hablar en serio? ¿Por qué no hablaría en serio? Yo hablo muy en serio, lo catalogare como irritante. -tomo una libreta que llevaba en una mochila fucsia holográfica y comenzó a garabatear algunas cosas mientras sus ojos iban de mi a su libreta. Permanecí en silencio dejándolo ser.

-¿Estas tomando tus hormonas? –Alce la mirada algo sorprendido por la pregunta, suspire y sonreí.

-Claro que lo estoy haciendo, ¡solo mira estos músculos! –Remangue la manga del uniforme rojo que usaba y le mostré mi brazo, no era la gran cosa pero ¡podía sentir como mis músculos se tonificaban! Incluso aunque me negaba a la rutina de ejercicios que HUE me había programado a diario. Tribore sonrió y tomo más notas

-Revise el estudio que hizo previamente HUE. –dijo con cuidado cerrando su libreta de colores chillones. – ¿Deseas hablar de eso? -pregunto insistentemente y yo di un resoplido volviendo a mi frustración inicial.

-HUE no tenía autorización de hacerme nada... -gruñí exasperado, estaba a punto de perder el control, la rabia se arremolinaba en mi vientre y mi estómago parecía un volcán a punto de estallar. Apreté los puños.

-Estas bajo la jurisdicción de Infinity Guard, por ende tienen el poder de realizar exámenes y controles, se aprobaron los estudios y control para mejorar y preservar tu salud tanto física como mental

-¡Si! Por supuesto...solo soy una rata...solo soy un convicto más. –Sentí la amargura correr por mi garganta dejándome exhausto y corroído por dentro.

-Gary, al estar bajo nuestra jurisdicción podemos protegerte y ayudarte, permítenos hacerlo.

-Tribore sonrió ligeramente guardando su prudencia

-No necesito su ayuda...lo único que pedía es que no me encerraran en una casa llena de robots que… ¡ni siquiera pueden jugar decentemente una partida de cartas! ¿Acaso soy tan detestable como para que me encerraran completamente solo? –Sentí mucho calor y frio al mismo tiempo, un sudor frio baño mi espalda, mis ojos ardían y sabía que lloraba, no podía contenerme y me sentí aún más patético, comencé a hipar y recordar fragmentos de mi infancia, la muerte de mi padre, las pesadillas, yo corriendo por calles vacías a media noche, huyendo de mis padres de acogida y las burlas de los niños de la escuela pública, gritándome y lanzándome piedras tachándome de marimacha.

Tribore puso una mano sobre mi hombro tratando de llamar mi atención pero yo a cada instante que pasaba tenía más problemas para respirar correctamente. Arañe mi brazo abrazando la desesperación de ahogamiento luchando para no perderme.

Tribore se arrodillo junto a mí con una mueca neutral en la cara pero sus ojos delataban que estaba preocupado, fijos sus ojos en mi sin dejar que su mano se deslizara de mi hombro. –Escúchame Gary, debes calmarte, toma aire, llena tus mejillas y pulmones y expúlsalo, vamos hazlo, el su unió a mi haciendo su ejercicio para lograr tranquilizarme, estaba a nada de un ataque nervioso y ambos lo sabíamos.

-Una vez más Gary, debes hacerlo 3 veces seguidas, eso es, expulsa el aire

Sentí como mis pulmones y garganta quemaban, el infierno se había instalado en mis entrañas pero poco a poco comencé a re estabilizarme y respirar normalmente.

-Eso Gary es una técnica que usamos los soldados para mantener la calma y evitar los ataques de pánico o crisis nerviosas en medio del campo de batalla, todos libramos guerras unas más sangrientas que otras pero no por eso es menos que ninguna.

Asentí aun algo aturdido, limpie los restos de lágrimas y me encogí en el sofá ahora más tranquilo pero cansado abrazando mis piernas y posando la cabeza encima de mis rodillas.

HUE escaneo la habitación y una luz rojiza recorrió el piso hasta el techo y a través de una compuerta junto a un escritorio se imprimió un documento, Trevor se levantó calmadamente y lo tomo entre sus manos, sus seis ojos se movían rítmicamente leyendo.

No me atreví a decir nada aunque quería agradecerle a Tribore por ayudarme

-creo que por hoy podemos dejar nuestra sesión hasta aquí Gary, vendré una vez por semana para nuestras sesiones de terapia

Asentí completamente vencido, no quería reconocerlo en voz alta y Tribore me lo dejo pasar

-Gracias. –susurre al despedirlo en la puerta.

Se metió en su cacharro despidiéndose con la mano y arranco el motor, dio retro y casi se lleva el buzón de correos, nota mental: buen doctor, mal…pésimo conductor.

Me di una palmada en la cara cuando salí al jardín frontal y vi el buzón…aún estaba en pie, aunque ahora parecía la torre de Pisa, comencé a patear y cavar la tierra para enderezar el palo de madera que sostenía la caceta metálica pero mi vecino me miraba con horror armado con su temible manguera a presión, vi sus malvadas intenciones en sus fríos ojos cuando intente sonreír pero tenía la seguridad que solo fue una mueca horrorosa con una risa nerviosa enmarcada por un par de ojos rojos y una nariz chorreante, sin contar que tenía las manos y rostro cubierto de tierra.

Antes de poder pronunciar un saludo ya me había bañado y revolcado por el césped del mi jardín

-¡aléjate degenerado!

Sin más dio un portazo, cerró sus persianas de un tirón y comenzó a gritar que quería mudarse lo más rápido posible del vecindario y yo me arrastre hasta el portal de mi casa ayudado por Bob.

Por lo menos… ¿esto contaba como un baño verdad? … ¿verdad?


End file.
